The New World
by Skysong
Summary: Lyra finds a new world on her alethiometer, one where she and Will can live together. Problem is, in order to get there, they must go alone.
1. Starting the Quest

The New World ****

The New World

Disclaimer: I own none of the original names and characters in the HDM series, they belong to Philip Pullman. I do own the Wizard Clan Leader, Mustafon Glanglar; Anna Spirt and her daemon, Kukubal; and the character of Nicola, the youngest angel. I would like to dedicate this fanfic to Mrs. Davy, my Primary School Teacher Librarian, who gave me _Northern Lights _to read in the first place.

Chapter One

"Lyra, wake up. It's time," whispered Pantalaimon, bird-formed above her.

Lyra sat up and viewed the outside world from the cave where she sat. Will stirred next to her, his daemon, Kirjava, turning in her sleep. Lyra got to her feet and walked outside, bringing the alethiometer with her. She sat outside and started to turn the dials on the golden compass, taking her time.

"Pan, it says we're to go up north near to where the bears live and cut the hole near Svalbard, but it doesn't say why. It also says that this is the only world where it doesn't matter if your daemon wasn't born there and that we will never get sick there! Pan, that means that me and Will can always be together!" Lyra said this in a hurried rush and then stood up. 

She walked up to the cave where Will was sleeping and bent down and kissed him gently on the forehead. Will sat up and rubbed his eyes, sleepily. 

"What is it?" he said thickly.

"Will, it's me, Lyra. You have to get up now, it's time to go. We have to up north to where the bears live, Svalbard! We can live together! Oh, Will!"

Lyra threw her arms around Will's neck and hugged him, warmly.

"I don't understand, Lyra. I ... I thought that we couldn't live together at all, you know what I'm talking about," said Will, breaking away from her grasp and standing up.

"Will, Lyra read the alethiometer this morning and she found out that there is a world, just one, that doesn't matter if you live together and you never die early, you only die a natural death. She's so happy that you two don't have to live without each other," said Pantalaimon.

"Oh, I understand now. Can we go then? How about now? Lyra?" said Will, walking over to her. 

Lyra had broken away while Pan was telling Will about the new world and was now sitting on the ground, hugging her knees and weeping softly. Will sat down on the grass beside her. Pan came over and became and ermine and wrapped himself around her neck.

"Lyra, what is it?" asked Will, very concerned for Lyra's safety because he had never seen Lyra cry before.

"It's just that ... Oh, Will, the alethiometer said something else too. It said that ... that ... we have to do the journey on our own. Like if I leave now, you leave tomorrow. It said if we don't do that we'll be killed. There's a band of pirates in the North and they are looking for children for a ritual they want to perform. But they want a girl and a boy, together, friends, and that's why we can't go together. I'm scared, Will," Lyra finished.

"It's OK. Who says we need to follow what the alethiometer says anyway? Let's just go, now before someone stops us," said Will.

Will dried Lyra's eyes and they stood up. They made their way to the cave and grabbed the little possessions that they owned. They left the cave and began to walk away from it. Pantalaimon and Kirjava followed as snow leopards. Little did they know that they were being watched.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Chapter Two

AN: here's chapter two of the story, sorry it's a bit short, I'm not all that good at writing long ones.

Chapter Two

Will and Lyra walked all day, keeping to the shores of a large stream that made it's way all the way to Svalbard. By nightfall, they were hungry and tired, with nowhere to sleep. 

Suddenly, out of the blue, an Angel appeared. Pantalaimon and Kirjava turned into birds and went over to the Angel. 

"It's OK, I'm an Angel," said the Angel. "My name is Nicola, I'm the youngest angel and The Head Angel sent me to look after you. What are these creatures, Lyra and Will?"

"They are our daemons," said Lyra, "Sort of like a pet, but they can talk to us and they can change shape. How do you know our names?"

"Oh, well anyway, I am here to protect you, and give you anything that you need. The Head Angel told me your names," was the reply.

"Oh, kind of like Baruch and Balthamos," Will said, taking hold of Lyra's warm hand.

"I'm not sure who Baruch and Balthamos are, but I suppose so. It's dark and you obviously have no-where to go, so I'll watch over you if you like," Nicola said.

"Can we trust you?" asked Will, uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course. You can wash and sleep and I'll keep watch. Good night Lyra and Will."

"Good night Nicola," whispered the children.

Lyra and Will settled down to sleep for the night, washing themselves in the stream first. Before sleeping, they shared a kiss and Will put the Subtle Knife down beside them. In the distance, not far off, Nicola the youngest angel sat down to begin her plan.

Lyra woke up just before dawn and looked down at what appeared to be a sleeping Will. But her eyes betrayed her when she bent down to kiss his face, and he wasn't there. She stood up and called for Nicola, but Nicola didn't come. Lyra sat up and screamed Will's name, before hurriedly consulting her alethiometer. Her worst fears were shown, Will had been kidnapped.

AN: Please R&R, the next chapter's coming soon.


	3. Where's Will?

AN: the next chapter as promised 

AN: the next chapter as promised. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.

****

Chapter Three – Will Missing

Lyra wandered around for most of the day, moping really, not going anywhere and not doing anything, similar to a ghost. She had spoken to Pantalaimon for a bit and now he was 


End file.
